Traveling with a Murderer
by AnimeAmber
Summary: “I punched him the head,” Joslen mimicked Riddick. “I seriously doubt he’s gonna wake up.” Skyler did the same. “Anytime soon.” Both girls said in unison.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I thought of while reading one, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or anything to do with that, but I do own my friend, friends family, my family, me, other friends. (_Italic_- computer voice, ' – thoughts, "-saying,

* * *

_Skyler Pancione_

_Age: 17_

_Hair Color: dark brown hair_

_Eye Color: blue_

_Don't mess with her; she doesn't like to be underestimated._

_Family: Mom and Dad,_

_Younger Sister: Noly_

_Age: 7_

_Hair Color: light brown_

_Eye Color: green blue_

_Second to youngest Sister: Mira_

_Age: 5_

_Hair Color: darker then Noly brown_

_Eye Color: green_

_Youngest Sister: Trish_

_Age: 3_

_Hair Color: almost as dark as Skyler's brown_

_Eye Color: blue_

_Joslen Anderson_

_Age: 17_

_Hair Color: black and brown and when the light catches it has a reddish look to it_

_Eye Color: black_

_Don't mess with her unless you want to be in a world of hurt. She likes to keep to herself most of the time. But she's also fun. She doesn't like to be underestimated either._

_Family: Dad, Mom_

_Older brother: Ty_

_Age: 21_

_Hair Color: black_

_Eye Color: soft hazel_

_Younger Sister: Sabrina_

_Age: 12_

_Hair Color: dirty blond more of a brown though_

_Eye Color: sea green _

_Don't mess with either Skyler or Joslen; they'll put you in a world of hurt. They're best friends, they like almost everything the same, but their also totally different._

It was suppose to be a normal walk home from school right? Wrong, we never would have guessed what would happen especially me for the time being, would change our lives.

"I'm telling you Skyler my brother kinda looks like Riddick"

"Yeah whatever." Skyler waved her hand.

The girls kept talking till they were at Skyler house.

"Bye." Skyler said running up the steps to her house.

"See ya." Joslen said, and then shouted as she started to walk away. "And I'm tell'n ya my brother dose look like Riddick"

"Yeah sure thing." Skyler called before shutting the door.

Joslen laughed to herself as she walked. She was passing an ally way when she heard a noise, it sounded like someone being beat up. Joslen turned down the ally way, what she saw mad her mad. There was a bunch of creeps beating up on some poor soul.

'Don't they have anything better to do?' Joslen wonder. She looked closer and saw that it was guy, she couldn't tell what he looked like, but she didn't care, she was sick and tiered of this.

"Leave him alone." she warned.

"Yeah says who?" one of the creeps asked, his tone said: yeah who's gonna make us?

"I do" Joslen growled stepping out of the shadows.

"What ya gonna do honey?"

"I am not your honey." she said getting even angrier, she flipped out her switch blade her brother Ty had gotten her.

They looked at her, then one guy said.

"Hey you a lot like Ty Anderson sister."

"That's because I am."

The look the guys faces was of fright and well more fright. Joslen smiled. Her brother had a rep. not that of a bad one exactly, more of he could kick butt and wasn't afraid to charge into a fight. Not only that but he sent out a warning before he went to collage, that if anyone hurt his sisters he would personally come after them. Joslen had gotten a rep. too. She could kick butt thanks to her brother, he taught her everything he knew and she could defend herself or her little sister Sabrina.

They guys turned around and ran.

Joslen looked at the guy the thugs had been messing with. She was surprised at who it was.

'Great' she thought to herself. 'How am I suppose to get him home?'

When she did get him home she put him in one the bedrooms. Joslen decided to call Skyler.

"Sure Joslen you've got a mountain of a man in your house without your parents' home and no one else there." Skyler said.

"It's true, just come over"

"Can't right now, chores"

"Fine I'll email you a pic. for now"

"But my mom...." Skyler was cut off by Joslen hanging up.

Joslen quietly took the guys pic, then went to the computer and sent it Skyler. And then she waited for Skyler.

(15 minuets later)

There was a knock on the door Joslen opened it.

"About time you got here." she said, then shut and locked the door, once Skyler was inside.

"Sorry, so were is this mountain of a man?"

"In here." Joslen walked to the room.

"In your brother's room?"

"He's at collage."

The girls walked in and shut the door.

"Did you turn out the lights?" Skyler asked.

"No," Joslen tried to turn it back on. "It won't work"

"Great we're stuck in a room with man we know nothing about in the dark and its night and ...and ...."

"Well excuse me for helping someone in trouble." Joslen whispered fiercely.

"Sorry" Skyler whispered. "But who turned off the lights?"

"I did." a deep kinda like a gravel sounding voice said.

Skyler griped Joslen arm till Joslen thought it was going to fall off.

"Who's me?" Joslen asked edging to the window. Skyler hit her upside the head for asking that.

"Me."

"And that would be?" Joslen kept asking, while she slowly and silently unlocked the window. When she had done that she nudged Skyler to it. Skyler got the idea and slowly slipped put. She landed noisily on the ground. The girls had seen enough ninja movies and had siblings so they could sneak around noiselessly, plus they practiced.

"Me."

"Oh that's nice." Joslen said and slipped out the window, as soon as she landed her and Skyler took off for the woods.

"Think we'll get away?" Skyler asked as they ran.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you know who that is?"

"No."

"Hint it was pitch black in there and the voice."

Skyler was silent for a few minuets.

"No." she said.

Joslen rolled her eyes. "Your not afraid of the dark are you?" she asked in a deep voice.

"Really?"

"Really, so no we'll not get away."

"Ok, but movies don't come to life"

"It didn't, I don't know how this is happing."

"Let's rest."

"'K."

The girls had been resting for 2 minuets when Joslen asked something.

"Skyler did you just touch me?"

"No, why?"

"Because something just did."

"Oh" Skyler said not to happy.

"That's the fifth time."

"Joslen you're freaking me out."

"I'm freaking my self, 'course I do that anyways, but......" Joslen never finished, because something was standing right in front of her. It looked kinda like prehistoric dinosaur.

"Skyler." she said in a shaky voice.

Skyler turned and screamed. Joslen pushed Skyler out of the way. Whatever it was it attacked Joslen, she was slammed to the ground; from then on she didn't remember anything except silver purple looking eyes.

When Joslen woke she felt sheets under her.

'That can't be right I was outside. I must be inside.' she thought. She felt a breeze, just then she heard a noise outside. She sat up; she was breathing heavily and shaking. She opened her eyes, the room was black. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she gasped.

"Calm down." a voice said.

Joslen turned her head in the direction of it, she saw eyes. And not just any eye color eyes these were a silver purple color. She screamed; only no one would have heard it, because the person put their hand to her mouth.

"Just calm down, you're ok." the voice whispered.

Joslen nodded, they took their hand away. They touched her shoulder again.

"You're not calming down." they said. She was still shaking.

Joslen heard a noise outside again, she threw her arms around the person and buried her face in their chest, still shacking.

"It's alright, you're safe in here." the person said softly taking her by the shoulders and pulling her back from them.

Joslen timidly reached out and touched their face. They chuckled, it was a deep chuckle.

"Richard B. Riddick." she said quietly, her voice filled with some fear and awe.

Riddick pulled back from her hand.

"How do you know my name?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"I....I just do." Joslen stammered.

There was that noise outside again. Joslen shock just a little, barley, but Riddick felt it.

"They won't come in here."

"Why not?"

"Because they won't."

Suddenly Joslen remembered Skyler.

"Where's my friend?"

"In the other room. Don't believe me? Come on." Riddick stood.

Joslen stood and wobbled for a second, Riddick held her arm.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Joslen Anderson"

(Few minuets later)

Skyler woke with a start. She heard a chuckle. She looked to her left to see Joslen sitting in a chair a few feet from the bed and a little to the right behind her was a guy that was huge, wearing goggles. Joslen smiled and cocked her head. Skyler nodded at Riddick, while looking at Joslen.

Joslen nodded her head. "Skyler I want you to met someone. This is Richard B. Riddick, Riddick this is Skyler Pancione."

Skyler sat in the bed staring at Riddick in shock.


	2. Watch the Kids

**CHAPTER 2**)

When Skyler walked in to Joslen's house the first thing she saw, was Riddick standing in the hall with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at Skyler and grinned mischievously.

"Don't drop the towel." Skyler said.

Riddick let go of the towel.

"Oh" Skyler looked away as soon as she saw him let go.

Joslen on the other hand was laughing hysterically. Finally she said. "Skyler he's got boxers on." then she said serous. "You're not going to drop those are you?"

Riddick just looked at her.

"Ok," she said nervously. "let's watch some TV." she turned around and walked over to the TV and turned it on, she sat down on the couch. Skyler sat down with her and in a few minuets Riddick joined them. They had been watching tv for a while when Joslen asked. "So how'd you get here?"

"Don't know."

"Can you get back?"

"Don't know."

(Later that day)

"So you wanna go shopping tomorrow?"

"Ok, we could have Mr. Happykins watch the kids." Joslen laughed.

"That's not a bad idea." Skyler grinned evilly.

(Next Day)

"Where is every body?" Joslen asked walking in to Skyler's house.

"My dad is in New York fixing power lines and my mom took the rest of the kids shopping." Skyler explained, than called. "Marie, Trish, Noly."

Little feet could be heard coming from the sun room. Once the three girls were there, Skyler introduced them to Riddick.

"Riddick this is Noly, Marie and Trish."

"Who this?" little Trish asked.

"This is Mr. Happykins, and he's going to watch you." Joslen said, and then she and Skyler left for shopping.

"Hey..I didn't." Riddick said at the girls. Then mumbled. "I'm going to kill them." Riddick felt a small tug on his pants, he looked down to see little Trish looking up at him.

"I'm hungwe" she said.

Riddick growled slightly, and then asked not too nicely. "What do you want to eat?"

Trish didn't answer just grabbed his hand and pulled into the kitchen. She pointed to a box of cereal.

"You want that?"

Trish nodded.

Riddick was about to hand the box to her when a little voice stopped him.

"You have to put it in a bowl."

Riddick turned to Marie looking at him.

"She's right." Noly said coming up behind Marie.

"Were are the bowls?" Riddick said not happy.

Noly walked over to a cupboard and opened it, took out a bowl.

"I some too" Marie said.

Noly got another bowl, she handed them to Riddick. After Riddick poured the cereal in, Noly told him to pour milk in and then put some sugar on it, but not much because Trish gets wild. After breakfast Riddick had to make sure that Marie and Trish brushed their teeth and not play with the tooth paste. Once they were done they played dolls and house, they played out side. Than it was time for lunch, Noly helped Riddick make it.

"What happens after lunch?"

"Nap time, and than they can play some after wards."

"Fine by me." Riddick sighed. He was ready for a break from the two.

(After Supper)

Riddick made sure they were all ready for their baths. Marie and Trish went into the bathroom and Riddick was about to follow to make sure they didn't fall in the tub, when Noly stepped in front of him hands on her hips and a look on her face that said And were do you think you're going?

"I'll make sure they don't fall in" she said and turned on her heal and shut the door.

Riddick heard her lock it.

When they did come out they were all dressed in their pjs. Noly went to bed after she made sure Riddick could handle things.

(2 Hour later)

Skyler and Joslen walked quietly into the house. Skyler pointed to the living room were there was a light on. The girls walked in and the sight was sweet. Riddick was in between the girls, each girl was o either side of him. His huge arms were around each girl, they were snuggled up to him, and each girl had their head on his chest. Riddick's head was back, a book was in his lap on top of a blanket that went over all of them. Joslen and Skyler walked more into the living room, they smiled at each other.

"Take long enough." a voice whispered.

Skyler and Joslen jumped, they heard a deep chuckle. They looked at Riddick. He got up and picked up Marie, Skyler held her arms out, Riddick gave her Marie, and he held Trish.

"Noly went to bed 2 hours ago"

Joslen and Skyler nodded.

Skyler and Riddick took Marie and Trish up to bed. Skyler came down first.

"All the dishes are done and everything is spotless." Joslen told Skyler amazed.

"I'm not a slob." Riddick said coming back down stairs.

"I see that." Joslen spread her arms out.

Riddick just rolled his eyes.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Riddick wondered.

"The county fair. Wanna come?" Joslen walked to the front door.

"Sure."

"Bye Sky, see ya tomorrow." Joslen and Riddick left before Skyler could protest Riddick coming to the fair.


End file.
